


A Night of Packing

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [28]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Peru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane's are packing for a trip to South America when Rafe brings up Peru.





	

“Daddy when we get to South America can we go see Peru?”

Magnus looked up from the suitcase he was packing with a start, “Who told you to ask me that Rafael?”

“Aunt Lily said Max and I should ask you and Papa to take us when we go. We told her about our trip and she said Peru was your favorite. Why aren’t we going there Daddy?”

It was at that moment Alec walked into the conversation. “Where are we not going?”

“Lily told Rafe and Max to ask us to go to Peru.”

The color drained from Alec’s face. “Uhhhh Rafe why don’t you go make sure Max has everything while I talk to Daddy okay?”

“Okay” Rafe replied unsure of what was going on.

As soon as he left their room Magnus threw a pillow across the room. 

“Why does Lily love to upset me? All we wanted was a nice trip to Argentina to show Rafe where he’s from and now they’re expecting Peru as well?!” Magnus exclaimed a little too dramatically. 

Alec walked over to his exasperated husband. “Magnus don’t worry about it. The boys don’t have to know you’re banned. All they need to know is that we told them we were going to Argentina and that’s it.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead and pulled him in for a hug. “You know Lily loves to push your buttons babe.”

“I know, it's just Rafe caught me off guard. I haven’t thought of Peru in the longest time.”

“Do you still not know why they banned you?”

“No clue at all.”

“What if you called what’s his name?....um Tomas that Peruvian warlock we met in London?”

“If only I could. I have no idea where he is at the moment and besides he's still mad about 1971.”

“I don’t even want to know what happened.” Alec replied which made Magnus laugh. 

“Alright let’s bring back in the tiny Shadowhunter and tell him.” 

“Rafe, Max!” Alec called, “Daddy and I want to talk to you.”

Two little boys ran in and jumped on the bed as they listened to their Papa.

“It seems a certain vampire aunt and babysitter likes to cause trouble. Now I know Aunt Lily told you both to ask about Peru, but Papa and I talked and we’re just gonna stick with Argentina.”

“Okay Daddy.” They both replied. 

“Alright now go finish packing so we can leave tomorrow.” Alec told them as he scooted them out. “Now let me help you finish this packing so that a certain high warlock and I might have some adult time.” 

“Mmmm I like that plan.” Magnus replied as he kissed Alec. “Now are you sure you don’t want to add any color to your wardrobe?”

Alec rolled his eyes at that remark.


End file.
